


Love & Clones

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Avalance [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Episode: s03e16 I Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My version of Avalance getting back together.





	Love & Clones

It’s after they’ve decided to go after Rip together to get the answers Ava deserves. “My entire life has been a lie.” She groaned pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose to try and push the headache forming behind her eyes away just a little longer as she let Sara take away her glass.

The soft tickling of fur against her hand made the director’s eyes snap open in surprise as she curls up in on herself even more not that that stopped her arms from locking around the animal Sara was offering to her cuddling around it like a welcoming lifeline. “And I’ve already told you that how I feel about you is all real.” Sara corrected talking around the rim of Ava’s glass as she finished off the last of her drink for her.

“You’ve also said that you’ve had messier breakups than fighting off a small army of well an ex that is in the room with you from trying to terminate us.” Ava answered “Besides you were only saying that to get us out it’s not like you meant it. You can’t do _this_.” Her hand gestures between them bitterly letting the scotch take hold to stop herself from spiraling over the fact that everything she ever thought about herself and even her very self was all just a clone of someone else.

“Well, a lot has changed since I’ve said that.” Sara answered her tone just as harsh as Ava’s as she poured herself another drink from the glass she’d taken from Ava when her own was still sitting half drunk on top of her desk. “Oh, I’m sorry you can’t take having a relationship with me when you thought I was a real flesh blood person but now you know I’m just a copy of someone else I’m all hot to you again?” the taller blonde suggested her tone grotesque as she lifted her eyes from the tigers to Sara's.

Sara was standing behind her desk both palms pressed flat against its tabletop as she leaned in toward the taller woman her eyes burning in a blue fiery mix of determination and concern. “No, you jerk it took a week of missing you like crazy only to have Gary come in and tell me that you were missing then having to fight off the little army of those other clones trying to kill me and take you away from me again when I just got you back to make see that I’m still crazy in love with you and want you to be my girlfriend again.”

“Those **_other_** clones?” Ava repeated her earlier anxieties coming back again at the reminder.

“Is that really what you're focusing on in that whole spiel Avs?” Sara answered with an exasperated sigh vaulting over the top of the desk, so she was right in front of the trembling time agent director. “Yes, those **_other_** clones.” The captain repeated momentarily ignoring the little voice in her head telling her to comfort the blonde instead of mocking her as she pulled herself onto the little chair taking Aviator’s place on Ava’s lap both pinning the agent down and keeping her ground all at once if she was reading Ava’s shaking arms snaked around her neck hugging her closer correctly.

“because despite what they might or might not share with you they are **_not_** and never will be the Ava Sharpe that I love.” Ava’s breathing hitched at her words but Sara wasn’t about to stop talking now she’d started “They can never hold a candle to the Ava Sharpe I want to be with so much it hurts even when I will inevitably hurt her somehow when all I want to do is protect you from me and my demons, the one that can push my to my limits and beyond both in fights and missions and keeps me grounded when we’re in bed together, the one…” but Ava was sitting up crushing her mouth to Sara’s breaking off anything else the assassin would go on rambling honestly about while she opened up to the breaking down director.

“I’ve missed you too.” Ava hiccupped nuzzling her forehead against Sara’s “So can Pan come back over for a cuddle date night tonight?” the maybe clone questioned, “Why don’t you come ask her that yourself.”  Ava blinked confused, so Sara elaborated while pulling them both up from the chair. “When I stopped by your place earlier while Ray and Gary were still waiting around the bureau for you I may have moved her from your bedroom to mine.”

“It’s okay I do that with Aviator sometimes when you and the team are on long missions.” Ava confessed swinging their still joined hands between them as they walked.

“I knew I wasn’t crazy when I could smell your perfume better most nights than others.” Sara grinned in realization as the doors to her room slide open. “That’s another thing those other, not my girlfriend Avas can’t have.” The shorter blonde hummed slowly pulling her nervous looking time agent farther into the room. “Anyone other than you comes into my room unannounced gets their legs broken.” the captain announced defiantly making the woman whose hand she was still holding muffle a little wet girly giggle in the head of the plush animal she still held. 

"She's not wrong Director Sharp. " Gideon commented "In fact, Mr. Heywood would have been sent to the infirmary twice in the last week due to our captain had he not possessed his steel shifting abilities." the IA confirmed. 

"Snitch." Sara groaned finally feeling completely at ease again for the first time since she'd let Ava walk out of her room the week before as said woman let her spoon around her on top of the sheets. "I don't care how many legs you break just don't let go." Ava whispered rolling over in the circle of Sara's arms to face the shy looking blonde. "Never happening again." Sara vowed pressing a kiss against her hairline. 


End file.
